Lily Luna Potter
by QueenOfHearts111
Summary: Lily Luna Potter the daughter of the famous Harry Potter is about to start her first year of Hogwarts, this is her story about her acceptance and time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter

Chapter 1

12 Grimmauld Place was especially quiet that night. I knew that because I was the only one awake. I had been tossing and turning all night. The following morning I would receive the Hogwarts acceptance letter I had been waiting for all summer. It had always been tough on me growing up, having to live up to people's expectations in the Wizard World. Being the daughter of the famous Harry Potter I had a certain responsibility to live up to the family name. This year I would attend Hogwarts and prove that I was not living in the shadow of my father.

I awoke the next day feeling crumpled and over-tired. I heard somebody thumping up the stairs far too loudly and sighed bouncing back onto my pillow. I wanted at least ten more minutes in bed listening to the non-existent silence. The loud banging started up again and I was just about ready to push whoever was thumping down the stairs.

I leapt out of bed and flung open the door. Not to my surprise it was James who was running up and down the stairs trying to catch his squawking owl. James was very mischievous and had always been the troublemaker of the family. "James please, make that ruddy owl of yours shut up!" I'm pretty sure I looked quite angry, with my messy bed hair and red face, because James looked kind of surprised. "Look" I said "Just get him back in the cage so everyone here can have some peace and quiet" James scowled "It's not my fault he's so loud, he got out of the cage and has been flying around ever since" He then continued to place the owl back into it's silver cage.

After the dramatic owl issue I decided to have a relaxing warm shower. I spent as much time as I could, rubbing the soapy bubbles all over my body. The shower had lifted my bad mood and I was feeling much better. I got dressed in my red short-sleeved dress and sat at my dressing table, brushing the knots out of my ginger hair. I looked at the girl in the mirror; she was uncertain but confident about what this year would hold. But couldn't be more excited about what could happen. After I had finished taming my hair I walked down to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I would love some reviews and opinions. I will upload more chapters soon. love Kate xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Luna Potter Chapter 2

I strode into the kitchen to find Albus sitting silently reading the Daily Prophet, munching on his toast. My brother Albus was a curious character; he was very intelligent but quiet and caring. "Morning sleepyhead" he said lifting his head from the paper grinning. "Morning" I replied yawning. "Anything in the paper today?" I asked walking over to get myself some breakfast. "Oh, nothing much there's an article about the Quidditch World Cup even though that's not on for weeks."

Albus flicked through a couple more pages and settled on reading an article about owls. I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat opposite Albus at the kitchen table. "Dad said we'd be going to Diagon Alley in the next couple of days" he said "Oh really? That's going to be so much fun." I couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley to see all the different shops and get all the necessary equipment I would need this year. I also really wanted to go to my uncles Fred and George's, Joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You buy all kinds of things there from Extendable Ears to Pygmy Puffs. Dad always talked about how everyone was devastated when Uncle Fred died but said Uncle George still ran the shop and was coping well.

Suddenly out of nowhere the kitchen door opened and I felt a huge gush of wind blow into the kitchen. I ran over to the door and closed it firmly. When I got walked back to the table there was a beautiful snowy owl sitting delicately on the top of my chair. I was so shocked I almost knocked over the chair. Albus was grinning wildly "You know what that is?" he asked excitedly "I have my suspicions" I replied. I did know what it was though. It was a Hogwarts owl, come to deliver my acceptance letter.

I walked over to the owl and carefully plucked the letter from its beak. I stroked it gently. The owl then proceeded to fly away gracefully with only the sound of it's flapping wings. I watched the snowy owl fly into the distance. "Aren't you going to open it?" Albus asked impatiently. I squinted away from the sunlight and down at the letter I had taken from the owl's beak. It was addressed to:

Miss L. Potter

Second bedroom on the left

12 Grimauld Pace

London

The letter was fairly light, made of faded parchment and was written inn emerald ink. I turned it over and found the Hogwarts emblem with the four houses printed on the envelope with purple wax, most likely from a stamp. I very cautiously slid my finger under the envelope and opened it. I pulled out another piece of parchment that read:

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no longer than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

I looked up from the letter. Even though I had been waiting for this moment my entire life I could not believe it had happened. I just stood there for a moment taking in what I had just happened. All I did was fall into a fit of giggles; Albus started laughing too probably because of how I had just reacted to my letter. "Go on" he said still giggling, "Go and show Mum and Dad"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mum, Dad, where are you?" I heard Dads voice over the sound of James' still screeching owl. "I'm on the lounge Lily", I scampered into the lounge room as fast as I could. "What is it Lily?" he asked calmly, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "I got my Hogwarts letter!" I announced proudly, holding up the parchment for him to see. Dad grinned, "I am so proud of you!" he said coming to give me a hug. "Do you know what type of owl delivered it?" he asked curiously. "I think it was a snowy owl", I guessed trying to remember if I had identified it correctly. "Just like old Hedwig" Dad sighed. I sympathised and gave Dad another hug. I knew he had loved Hedwig very much. "Well no time to be sad is it?" he smiled "Ginny love, Lily got her letter!" Mum came running into the room panting. "Lily that fantastic!" she breathed giving me a kiss. "Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to get everyone's school supplies" Mum informed us, and then went to try to get James' owl to stop screeching.

The next morning Mum came into our rooms very early and informed us that if we were not ready in fifteen minutes we would be left behind. I pulled myself out of bed taking as long as possible. Then I put on fresh clothes I had set out the night before and trudged downstairs still half asleep. I was the first one ready so I curled up in an armchair in the lounge room hoping to get five more minutes sleep. In five minutes time Dad came in and woke me. He then proceeded to hand each of us a pile of floo powder. The family assembled in front of the fireplace. "Now remember whatever you do keep your elbows in and mouth and eyes shut okay?" "Yes Dad" we all chorused. Mum stepped into the fireplace first and then disappeared with a flash of fire. I stepped back as the flames blew. "Now kids once your there find your mother and wait with her."

James and Albus travelled through the fireplace first and then I knew it was my turn. "Ready Lily?" Dad smiled weakly trying to give me some encouragement. Dad knew I hated travelling by floo powder just like him. All the soot and knocking of body parts, it was just terrible. "Yes, I'm ready" I walked over to the fireplace and stepped inside carefully. "Diagon Alley" I spoke clearly, dropping the powder into the filthy fireplace floor. Dads face disappeared and I closed my eyes. I felt myself being spun and turned all directions. I hit my elbow on a passing brick, which caused me to pull my arms in even tighter. Soot was going everywhere and I was trying to avoid getting any in my mouth. Suddenly the wind stopped and I opened my eyes the sunshine was blinding me after being in the dark fireplace. Once my eyes had focused I realised I was in Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked over and found Mum Albus and James arguing about which shop to enter first. "I have to go and buy new quidditch robes!" James insisted. "The old ones are too small!" Dad arrived putting his hand on my shoulder, "What about we ask Lily where we should go first" said Dad "I think that's a good idea" replied Albus. "So Lily where would you like to go first?" Mum asked sweetly, James looked annoyed. I really didn't know where I wanted to go first. There were so many amazing shops and I got to decide which to go into. "I want to get my wand first" I decided. A wand was a wizard's most important tool and I wanted to purchase that first. Dad said he would leave me to get my wand and wait outside with the others.

I walked into the store and as I did a small bell rung as the door opened. "I wondered when I would be seeing you, Lily Potter. I walked over to the counter. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?" I asked hopefully, wondering if would be assisted by the same wizard you had helped famous wizards purchase their wands. "Indeed I am" he smiled sweetly. Now try this one, ash 9 ¼ inches, with a phoenix feather. I gave the wand a swish and knocked a row of wands of a shelf. "Definitely not" he declared. I placed the wand back on the counter feeling embarrassed. "Or this one" he said handing me another. Cherry, 10 ¼ inches, with unicorn hair. I swished the second wand but all it did was set a lamp on fire. After about several more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled out another and handed it to me cautiously. "Willow, 12 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, try this one", he whispered and winked at me. I spun the wand in the air and golden sparks shot out the tip. My eyes were shining at what I had performed. Mr. Ollivander was beaming; "This is the wand for you Miss Potter" I paid Mr. Ollivander seven galleons and ran out of the store "Thank you!" I shouted as I ran out, the bell ringing behind me.

"Dad, Mum, look at my wand!" I squealed, holding my new prize possession. "It's beautiful Lily!" said Mum admiring my new wand. I put the wand back in it's box and slid the box into my bag. "It's made of willow," I said. Dad replied, "Just like your grandmother Lily, who you are named after, her wand was made of willow too". "Wow that's amazing, do wands have anything to do with family connections?" I asked. I wondered if my grandmother Lily had something to do with my wand and me. "Now that's something you will have to ask Mr. Ollivander" he replied.

"So where should we go next?" I asked impatiently I wanted to do and see everything I could in Diagon Alley. "What about we get your uniform fitted?" Mum suggested, "Yeah okay" I agreed. Mum took James and Albus to Quality Quidditch Supplies for James' new uniform. Dad and I walked to Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Madame Malkin approached us we entered the store, "Morning Madame Malkin, how are you?" Dad asked politely. "Excellent" she smiled. "Now Lily here needs her robes fitted please," I grinned. "Alright Lily you can come stand on this stool while I fit your robes" I stood on a small wooden stool while a large black robe was slipped over my head. Madame Malkin adjusted pins all over the robes so that finally they fitted me perfectly. I quite liked the robes they were really interesting and fun to wear. We paid for the robes and left to find the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We found Mum Albus, James and Mum walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies looking very satisfied. "They were having a sale 40% all Quidditch uniforms!" said Mum happily. "Excellent" said Dad. We then trudged on to get my cauldron, scales, telescope and crystal phials. We were going to get all of our books last because they were heavy and hard to carry. "Well Lily, it seems there is only one more thing other than your books of course, that you need from your list" Albus said. "My owl, my owl!" I cheered, Mum and Dad laughed and lead us to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

I walked inside the emporium, all I could hear was the screeching of owls, as if they were all saying "Pick me, pick me!" There were all types of owls sitting delicately in their cages. There were barn owls, brown owls, tawny owls, snowy owls and screech owls. I had realised this was going to be harder than I thought, how on earth would I choose when they were all so beautiful? I paced around all the cages, gazing at the owls and all of their features and patterned feathers. "Come on!" James said irritably. "Now James don't rush her," scolded Mum. James rolled his eyes.

"I think I want….this one," I decided, pointing at a brown and white speckled barn owl. "Excellent choice, barn owls are silent flyers." Said a voice from behind me. "Auntie Hermione!" I squealed hugging her tightly "Hi Lily! Wow you've grown" I grinned. The rest of the Weasley family was also standing near. All the grown-ups greeted happily and started talking about us going to Hogwarts already. "Hi Hugo!" Hugo was Ron and Hermione's youngest child, my cousin and exactly my age. "Wow Lily is that your owl?" he asked looking impressed. "Well it's going to be in about a minute" We laughed, "Lily here's the money for your owl, go to the counter and pay for him." Dad gave me the money for the owl and turned back into the conversation. I strode up to the counter with my money and owl and paid the correct amount.

"So" Uncle Ron asked, "Shall we go and have drinks?", "No, no we can't, we still need to get all the children's books from Flourish and Blotts!" said Mum raising her eyebrows at her brother. "Yes and we still need to get Hugo's wand Ron" Uncle Ron looked disappointed. "What about we all meet up later and go back to our house for lunch?" Dad asked tired of the continuous arguing. "That's a brilliant idea," Aunty Hermione affirmed. "Ok we will all meet back at our house at twelve thirty" announced Dad We all waved our goodbyes and as we are leaving I whispered to Hugo, "I bet you will light something on fire while your in Ollivanders" He smiled. "It's a bet"


End file.
